Glitter Glue
by The Voices Talk to Me
Summary: Glitter glue is something important to Izzy. She loves it 'cause it's glittery, sparkly, and sticks to everything. AND it's a reason for unnecessary hidden Nizzy fluff. Read and Review, even though this isn't my best work.


If you ever had a class with Izzy McCollum, then you've seen her projects. If you've seen her projects, then you've seen how much she _loves_ glitter. If you've seen how much she loves glitter, then you've seen how much she gets hyper over that.

And Noah learned all about that earlier this week.

* * *

><p>"Izzy, can I borrow a red Sharpie?" Noah asked her. They were working on a sort of poster for their class work, and he wanted to write his letters in red.<p>

"Yeah, sure! It's in the next-to-front pocket of my backpack!" she shouted, even though she sat three seats away from him. Noah winched, but went to her rainbow Jansport backpack. He stuck his hand blindly into the bag. It was a bad mistake, he soon realized, for his hand touched something wet, slimy, and course. He quickly extracted his hand, and examined it. It was sparkly and starting to stick to his hand.

"Izzy," he asked his classmate. She turned around. "you keep glitter glue in your backpack?"

"Yeah. Why?" she asked, perplexed.

"I tried to get your markers, and it got all over my hand." he said in a deadpan voice.

"What did you do to my glitter glue?" she screeched, then jumped out of her seat to her backpack. She snatched it off the floor, then looked at the bag. "My babies!" she yelled, then pulled them out of her backpack.

"Ms. Hobbs! Ms. Hobbs! Can I get some tissue to clean up my glitter?" Izzy shouted to the teacher. Ms. Hobbs nodded 'yes' and Izzy sprinted out of the classroom. Noah sat down at his seat. He tried to scratch his hand, but somewhat failed from the glittery substance stuck to his hand.

"Ms. Hobbs, may I go to the bathroom?" he asked in a much calmer voice compared to Izzy.

"Take the pass, Noah." she responded without looking at him.

Noah walked up to the front of the classroom, picked up the black plastic tablet with the red paper, and walked to the boy's room. He proceeded to wash his hands, when he suddenly heard a series of _thumps_ in the hallway. He poked his head around the corner to find Izzy spilled out of the floor, giggling as her bottles of glitter rolled away from her.

He shook his head as he wiped his hands on the front of his jeans. He decided to help the girl, because it wasn't normal for anybody to do stuff like that. And plus, the people in the nearby classrooms were about to make a big scene out of it.

"Izzy?" he asked her. Her head shot up, and she beamed at him.

"I tripped," she giggled, "and all my glitter spilled." and sure enough, there was also glitter all over the linoleum flooring. She giggled some more in a delusive way. Noah sighed, and shook his head.

"Do you need help up?" he asked.

"Nah," she replied, "I'll just say here on the ground."

"Was that sarcasm?" he asked. As often as he used (and abused) it, he had difficulties identifying it when other people used sarcasm. But, then again, Izzy often did weird stuff, so she might have been serious.

She laughed. "Seriously, I'm good."

"Okay." Noah said, then started walking back to their classroom.

"Oh, and Noah?" she asked. He turned back around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"You still have glitter on your hands. And you pants."

Noah examined them. They did indeed have silver glitter on them. He looked down at Izzy, and smiled.

"I do, don't I?"

"Yep."

A few seconds passed in silence. Izzy started to get up (without Noah's assistance) onto her feet. Then she started to pick up her glitter, and Noah helped her. And they walked back to the classroom together, with bottles of glitter glue in their arms.

* * *

><p>Bwah-ha-ha-hah-hah-ha, total piece of crap, right? I know. But I <em>really<em> wanted to post _something_ Nizz-ish to make up for the fact that I've hit writer's block for "It's Complected".

And I haven't updated in a _long_ while for many reasons: band practice until about 7pm, honors homework, a bunch of projects (WTFF, school just started a few weeks ago!), and I have to play at the the football games every Friday. And then I sleep in on the weekends, and clean up, go shopping, and (try) to practice driving, and my trumpet. So full schedulefor the most part. :( And that's why I haven't updated for a while.


End file.
